Powers Past and Present
by Omegaknight08
Summary: After the battle with Fouquet Saito realises he must get stronger the only question is how. Rated M just in case, not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO OR THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO**

**OK THIS IS MY SECOND ATTEMPT AT A STORY AND I AM FEELING A LOT MORE CONFIDENT BECAUSE IT IS A STORY BASED ON AN ANIME I KNOW MORE ABOUT THAN MY PREVIOUS ONE. A WORD OF NOTICE THIS STORY WILL FOLLOW ALONG THE STROYLINE OF THE ANIME SO I APOLOGISE IF YOU PREFERRED THE MANGA OR LIGHT NOVEL**

It was a clear starless night in the kingdom of Tristein, the air was chill and the lands quit. In the courtyards of Tristein Academy of Magic there is a lone figure lying down starring at the twin moons of Halkeginia, this figure is none other than Saito Hiraga otherwise known as the great familiar of the void _Gandalfr,_ a title that is of yet unknown to him however he is also holder of another name, a name that long ago held such great power it shook the world to its core. This is a story of love, war, revenge, redemption and many others nuances but in short this is the story of the birth of the warrior known as Saito Hiraga Uzumaki Namikazi the Sandaime Rikudo Sennin Gandalfr_._

Currently Saito is in deep thought; it had been about 2 hours since the ball had ended, 2 hours since he had held Louise's petit little form in his arms. This thought brought a smile to his face which quickly turned to a frown when he remembered the reason for the ball. "Fouquet" he whispered, the thought of the battle they had just earlier that day scared him. Saito was under no illusions if it were not for the marks on his hand and the staff of destruction he and Louise would most definitely be dead along with Kirche and Tabitha a thought that stabbed into his very soul, he knew that with only Derf as his weapon he would stand no match against the spell casters of this world and for some reason he felt that there was going to be much more conflict in his future.

"I must become stronger" this was the thought that plagued Saito's mind since the battle, the problem was that being able to match magic wasn't easily done, this was proven by the fact that although plebians outnumbered the so called nobles 100-1 they had still not overthrown them. Magic was a great advantage, an advantage that left Saito in the dust. There was just no way in his mind that he could match them, closing his eyes for a second Saito suddenly sprang upright eyes wide open as he recalled a very vivid memory the memory of his fathers last words.

FLASHBACK

A 4 year old Saito stood at his fathers side crying and begging his farther not to leave him alone, he kept this up till he suddenly felt a hand on top of his head. Looking up he saw his father Hiruzen smiling down at him "Son I'm sorry but ill be joining your mother soon (yes in my story Saito is an orphan)" said Hiruzen in a weak voice "No daddy you can't" Saito pleaded desperately "Saito please I need you to listen very carefully.

FLASHBACK END (OK THIS NEXT BIT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE WITHOUT JUST SAYING IT SO YOU KNOW IN FILMS AND STUFF WHERE THEY HAVE THE PRESENT GUY DOING SOMETHING BEING INTERUPTED BY FLASKBACK WELL IT LIKE THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE SAITO DO SOMETHING AND EVERY BIT OF SPEECH WILL BE HIS FATHERS MESSAGE)

Saito stood up making his way to the castle "In our family we only ever have male heirs never once in history was there a female Hiraga by blood" Saito made his way across the entrance hall towards the stairs "and with every birth a strange occurrence happens, every baby is always born holding a completely unblemished scroll" Saito made his way up the Staircases towards Louise's room "since ancient times this scroll was always taken from the child and held until they were old enough to understand the power they held" Saito walked along the hallway towards Louise's door "for you see the scroll held a legend" entering Louise's room Saito didn't make a sound as he headed to his hay pile "the legend said that if a blood relative of Hiraga were ever in great need they could open the scroll to be judges whether they were worthy of its power" Saito reached into the pile and withdrew a scroll "and now Saito although it's early I pass you your scroll though I hope you never need to use it" Saito held the scroll in front of him and reached for its seal "but if you ever do use its power promise that you'll do so with great care and remember" Saito's fingers touched the seal "me and you mum will always love you no matter what" and with that Saito opened the seal.

**OK TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I AM ALREADY WORKING ON THE SECOND CHAPTER BUT I WONT PASTE IT TILL I GET AT LEAST 15 INSIGHTFUL REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

Opening the scroll Saito was expecting something big so closed his but after a few minutes opened them to find nothing different around the room, scoffing at what had to be some made up legend to annoy anyone who tried opening the scroll, looking down at the now open scroll he could make out what appeared to be words in the moonlight coming in through the window. Deciding to head back out into the hallway for more light Saito carefully crossed the room and slipped though the door making sure not to wake up Louise.

Once in the hallway Saito looked down at the scroll to see what appeared to be a letter written on it, once again interested Saito took a seat under one of the hallway torches and started to read:

**Saito**

**You are probably wondering how this letter is addressed specifically to you and I must remind you that you were born with it in hand and therefore it is tied to your very soul.**

**Within this scroll lies a power that has ****lain**** dormant ****for other 100,000 years, a power that can only be wielded by those worthy of it. **("Some Legend Dad") **But know this, the power is not instantaneous and if you are found unworthy you will suffer a most painful death.**

**The power within this scroll is for a warriors use, it will not respond to selfish needs or for those with impure intentions. It is for the pure of heart and those who possess the will of fire.**

**For those who are unworthy turn back now but if you believe you are worthy turn your attention to the bottom of the scroll where you will find a seal, to gain access to the power all you must do is simply wipe some blood on it a say aloud the answer to this question.**

**What do you fight for?**

**The answer to this will tell if you are truly strong**

**For those who are worthy I bid you good day and for those who are not I hope you suffer in hell believe it.**

**From**

**NUN ****the **_**Nidaime**__** Rikudo Sennin**_

Looking at the question and the seal Saito began to think back to his past battles, in his first fight with Guiche he remembers having his ass handed to him up until he looked into Louise's eyes and saw the pain this battle was causing her and beyond that the pain of being called the Zero had caused her, this made him want to win not for himself but for her; to show her that he felt no real pain and to show the world that Louise the Zero summoned him it wasn't another failure it was her biggest achievement.

Moving on he remembered when he fought at Count Mott's mansion, how despite getting his butt kicked again he could stand up again and again because he needed to save Siesta, how despite the fact that he was going to be killed his only thought was how he failed her. Then finally earlier this very day when he and the others fought Fouquet, he knew that he was doing very poorly at first but then when he saw that Louise was in danger it was like all his abilities sky rocketed, he had to save her he didn't know how he would do it, he just knew he had too no matter what happened to himself.

Smiling and nodding to himself Saito figures he finally had the right answer, biting his thumb to get some blood he wiped it on the seal and said out loud "I fight to protect those who are special to me" and with that the scroll started to glow and Saito's world went blank

**(Unknown place)**

Saito opened his eyes to see a world that was completely white, standing up he looked around to see if he could get a bearing on where he was '_ill kill someone if I've moved to another dimension again' _he was starting to get angry until he heard a voice behind him say "I see you are finally awake Saito" turning round Saito saw what appeared to be a 20 year old man with spikey blond hair with red highlights wearing a long white sleeveless coat; a red vest; black ANBU trousers and black combat boots on his hip was what appeared to be a Nodachi. "who are you" who are you said Saito warily, the man straightened out and seemed to grow in front of him "why Saito is that anyway to speak to your grandfather with an infinite number of greats" the blond then chuckled slightly but then his face became serious "but in all seriousness my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and your ancestor.

**Ok here's the second chapter, I know some people wanted me to get around to saying what the power is but that won't happen till next chapter, it should also be noted its not going to be an instant godlike fic Saito will have to work for his power just like Naruto if I wanted to make him a god in one chapter I would have given him the last name Uchiha and become his fanboy, sorry to any uchiha fans but I just think Kishimoto has become a fanboy of them himself.**

**Also I would like to say thanks to ****nxkris**** and say I posted this chapter so soon for you buddy because you asked for it and gave a great review. Expect the nex****t chapter withi****n a day or two ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Staring at the blonde Saito could not help but express his disbelief "you're kidding right" once again chuckling the blonde smiled as he replied "No Saito I'm not kidding I am your ancestor from a time long forgotten". Still not believing the blonde Saito took a closer look at the blonde and noticed something strange, the blonde seemed to be solid one moment and transparent the next as if he was fading in and out of existence "you got to be lying, if you were my ancestor you would has to be old and you look like your 20, also what's with the fading thing it's creepy" smiling at Saito's wariness Naruto took a couple of steps forward and placed his hand on Saito's should "come Saito you just came from a world that uses magic and you find this strange I thought you would be used to it. But if you are really that curious the answer to both of them questions is simple, I'm not really here I am but a fragment of soul and memory placed here to explain to you what you have done by activating my scroll" Saito's eyes burst from there sockets "a soul like a ghost are you here to possess me or something?". At this Naruto couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing "a ghost that's a good one, no Saito I am not a ghost I am just fragment and my time here is short so we must hurry, if you will follow me". Nodding Saito started following Naruto not noticing that barren white landscape was changing as his full attention was on Naruto, "First Saito I must congratulate you, you are the first descendant to ever unlock this scroll, it was your pure heart and intentions are what allowed you access to the power that is already being implanted into your body" Blinking Saito responded "Really I'm the first well I'm honoured" frowning Naruto turned to Saito "Don't start getting all formal Saito I know its not who you are and its definitely not something I care about" with that Naruto turned and continued walking "Though it is quite funny the last person who tried to open the scroll wanted power so he could dress up like a bat and get revenge for his parents death, he was only around 10 when he tried to open his scroll so I didn't kill him for his attempt though as I understand it he got a spanking from his butler" hearing this Saito started laughing until he realised something "Wait I'm related to the Batman of legend" all he got was a blank face "hell if I know all I know is that the kids name was Bruce Wayne" at this Saito excitement at being related to a legend deflated and for a while they walked in silence.

It was not until Naruto stopped walking that conversation continued "now Saito to understand the power I am about to give you, you must fist hear the story of my life, a story that begins many; many years ago when the continents were just begging to separate" the landscape suddenly shifted and Saito found he was in the middle of what looked like a city.

**FLASHBACK**

"**My story begins on the day of my birth in Konoha the village hidden in the leaves, on the day of my birth the kyuubi, a great nine tailed fox and one of the Bijuu escaped from it's prison within my mother Kushina Uzumaki, it accomplished this due to the help of Madara Uchiha. Once released Madara used the power of his Sharingan eye to take control of Kyuubi and had it attack Konoha. Whilst the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and my mum was dying from having the Kyuubi extracted, Madara entered Combat with my father the Yondaime Hokage distracting him from helping the village or his wife. Eventually though use of his signature Jutsu the flying thunder god my father was able to break Madara's influence on the kyuubi and force Madara to flee. However the kyuubi's rampage did not stop so my father was forced to find a way to defeat the great beast and could only find one, to seal the great demon within my body making me its prison until its power was absorbed from this world. But doing this was not without cost and so it was that on the day of my birth my only two living blood relatives died and the Kyuubi was sealed within me, my fathers final wish was that I would be seen as a hero. The true facts around this day would not be discovered for nearly 17 years.**

**It was not until 13 years later that I would find out about kyuubi, 13 long lonely years spent without friends or guardians. I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4 which is when I met the first person I would call special to me the Sandaime Hokage, he set ,me up an apartment and signed me up for the academy; not much but he was a very busy man. Unlike most holders of the bijuu I was not beaten or trained into a weapon; I was ignored; treated as if I didn't exist; I would do anything to get attention and so it was I became the village clown. I sometimes wonder if it would have been better to of been treated like a weapon or had the occasional beating at least that way they would have acknowledged that I did exist. But back to the subject, when I was 13 I was tricked into stealing something very important to my village known as the forbidden scroll and it was though this event that I gained my second precious person and that my life truly began, the person who tricked me was one of my teachers from the academy his name was Mizuki and it was him who told me about the kyuubi, he made me feel like a monster and it was only though Iruka my other teachers words that I did not fall into darkness. After saving Iruka I was finally made into a Ninja of Konoha and placed into team 7 where I made some of the strongest bonds of my life.**

**Team 7 consisted of me, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake and let's just say that we weren't the most co-ordinated team but eventually they all became my precious to me. It was on our first C-ranked mission that I learnt my most important lesson in my life and it's funny that I learnt it from our enemy, his name was Haku and he taught me that I would become truly strong when I fought to protect those that were precious to me. I took this lesson to heart and it helped me in many battles but it was not until Sasuke betrayed Konoha that I realised just how important it was. I failed to stop Sasuke from betraying Konoha, but I had promised Sakura that I would and so I left for three years to train, little did I know at the time that Sasuke would be the least of my problems.**

**You see there was an organisation going around collecting the Bijuu, they were called ****Akatsuki**** a group of criminal that consisted of S-class missing ninjas and it was not long after I had returned from my training that there assault began. Though many battle the different hidden villages took down there numbers, it was during an attack on Konoha by the false leader Pein that I finally learnt who my father was and from these events when the ****Akatsuki**** was finally reduced to just two members Zetsu and Madara that the 4****th**** great shinobi war began****. I was hidden and trained to use ****Kyuubi's**** powers, it was during this that I discovered that his true name was Kurama and we together became an almost unstoppable force. However our power still fell short of victory and as I recovered in the med tents from a battle with Madara's army I found myself falling in love with a woman by the name of Ino Yamanaka, I fell hard for her and despite the losing war we started dating.**

**Little did I know that by forming this my strongest bond that would finally unlock the power needed to win the war, it happened when Ino and I finally expressed our love in its most intimate form, my eyes changed into something thought to be the most powerful gift to ever grace the planet. They had changed into the rinnegan and with this power the finally turned and victory came swiftly. When the battle was finally won I used a long forgotten Jutsu to send the bijuu to a new world so as to prevent there power from ever being misused again, however I was unable to send the kyuubi away due to the seal and when I died we both feared what could happen. So it was that we decided to create the scroll so that he would forever be tied to my family and his power only used by those worthy of it."**

**FLASHBACK END**

Saito stood mouth agape at the story "so the scroll has sealed the Kyuubi into my body now?" to this all Naruto did was nod "yes and much more, you will gain the use of the chakra from my time and my knowledge but not all at once, Kurama will control the flow of knowledge; he will only allow you access to if when he deems you ready or worthy of it; but know this like me you will have to earn Kurama's trust if you ever truly wish to master the power given by this scroll" Saito nodded "and the rinnegan" Naruto frowned "that is an unknown it is not a power passed down though blood like the Sharingan, it will only come to those who are destined to have it" the landscape suddenly flashed red "well Saito it seems my time is up, use the power given to you well and know this if you ever want your future children to have the scroll you will have to remake it" and with those words Saito's world went black.

**Well here is the third chapter of my fic, hope you like it. Thanks to all those who have added this to their favourites or alert and once again thanks to nxkris for the review I did try to make this chapter longer. Until next time enjoy.**


End file.
